


Thorns and brambles

by krulllenbol



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Genre: Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 15:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krulllenbol/pseuds/krulllenbol
Summary: 4 oneshots about my Sylvari character who works for a family in Divinity's Reach.Then Mordremoth calls.(most of this is my own artistic interpretation, written for RP's. She is no commander!)





	1. Chapter 1

Spring, 1326, Divinity’s Reach.

“Don’t forget. Fiona has dancing lessons in the afternoon, Thomas has history lessons. Have them back before dinner. The Wi’s are hosting a party in their manse. They need to look proper. My dinner gowns need to be brought to the seamstresses, and not the one on the main street-” 

“Yes, lady Titania.” Marjolei looked around the manse. It had been a month since she’d started working there, looking after the children. And the food. It was silly, that a family of four would need such a big place for themselves. There were the basic rooms of course, but a special room for reading, a guest room, separate bedrooms for the children as well as studies of their own - But it paid! It was a very real job. The pink Sylvari was even granted with a small room of her own in the attic - along with a bed, a desk, a chair and a closet. Divinity’s Reach was grand and wonderful, and more than once she’d use her pay to get a pair of leather boots, or a neat-looking coat. 

“Marjorie!” 

A sharp voice made Marjolei blink, sheepishly. “Yes, I got it. Also, it’s Marjolei.” 

Brown eyes bored into hers, impatiently. “I really don’t have time for this, flower. Don’t forget: At Wi’s manse tonight for dinner. They need to look sharp, and Matthew and I too. I didn’t hire you for staring into space. Charity causes won’t raise and support themselves, you know. ” Titania De Sena tossed her long, dark hair over her shoulder, before hurrying off, her heeled slippers ticking on the tiles of the hallway.

Same goes for your offspring, Marjolei thought, nodding and heading off to gather said offspring. In the nursery, Marjolei went to pick up some stray toys that littered the floor. It was unusual that small children, too had to have sparkly-clean faces, clothes and rooms. If she’d learned anything in the month she’d been there, it was that children were messy, often sticky, mostly hungry but very capable of wondering. And that made them very special in Marjolei’s eyes.

“Marji!” A toddler with puffy cheeks and long dark hair came running, a fabric doll in a dress clenched in a tiny fist. 

Marjolei smiled down to her. “Naomi, did you bring a friend along?” 

Naomi nodded. “This is Queen Jennah.” She then pointed to the corner where a small wooden table with chairs were seated, children-sized. “We’re gonna have tea!” 

“Oh, my, tea with the Queen.” Marjolei let herself be led to the table by the toddler, who threw the doll with a white dress and black hair - a somewhat striking resemblance to Queen Jennah - onto a chair, before sitting down in a chair herself, grabbing the small wooden tea set. Marjolei tried to crouch on a chair - her knees touching her ears.

“Naomi, don’t you think we should rehearse for tea with the Queen?” Marjolei asked Naomi, holding up her pinky finger as she pretended to sip tea.

“Nah, we’re fine Marji. What’s that Queen Jennah? Shadow ate all the royal chicken?!”

\--- 

The Wi manse was even grander than Marjolei had imagined. Paintings, draperies were everywhere, as was other decoration. All the lords and ladies were donned in silks and velvet. Even Marjolei, being given a disposed, 5-seasons old gown Titania hadn’t looked at for months. Even the children looked dashing, in smaller suits and dresses, yet the material it was made from was just as expensive as someone’s jewels.

“Marji.” The Sylvari felt a tug on her dress and looked down. A 6-year old boy looked up to her, frowning. “I’m bored. Can we go?” 

Marjolei sunk to a knee, tucking said boy’s hair from his face. His eyes were a warm brown, the same as his father’s, she had noticed. 

“No, sweetling. We are going to listen to what Mr. and Mrs. Wi have to say, but after that, we’ll get some nice pastries. Would you like that, Thomas?” 

The small boy pondered, then nodded, showing a small smile. “Yes.” 

“We’ll have to wait a little bit, but please try to be patient. I’m sure your mother and father would like it very much if you behaved like a gentleman.” 

“Can do!” Thomas grinned, saluting, before disappearing between the gowns of other attendees. 

Marjolei watched him leave, before watching the other three members of the De Sena family. Matthew and Titania looked ever so regal, in their new silks, while Naomi looked spot-on in a similar-like dress, on Titania’s arm. They looked like a perfect picture, save for the fact that Naomi really didn’t want to be there. Almost as if she felt estranged from her own mother, the pink Sylvari pondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this chapter has a short portrayal of harrasment in it, if you don't wanna read, move on please.)

**Late 1327**

 

Parties in Divinity’s Reach were something else. Marjolei always noted it with her eyes wide open, taking in all the festivity, decorations, and everything else one would put together for a celebration. 

 

But now the De Sena’s were throwing a party, Marjolei was busy making everything in order. it wasn’t everyday Matthew and Titania had their 10th anniversary. Tables were set up in the garden, and a painter had finished a painting of the family. It was set out on display in the middle of it all. 

 

Marjolei thought it looked pretty. They all looked very happy, even their eyes seemed to be shining with joy.

 

\---

 

The party had been going on for some, when Marjolei had come back down after putting Thomas and Naomi to bed, she noted they had put wine into the small fountain, instead of water. Most of the food was gone, and the guests had a red blush on their face. Almost all the people had goblets or glasses in their hands, both full and empty. 

Marjolei had tried some alcohol, in the past, and didn’t like the taste  _ nor _ the effects. She’d been passed out after just a few glasses, so for now, she’d just try and keep the ground clean from both spilled food, or vomit.

 

At least she got paid.... And with some of her saved coins, she’d gotten herself a dress. No leaves, no flowers, but cloth and and thread. Blue, like her eyes. Slightly off-shoulder, but the fabric reached her ankles. 

 

She was passing through the small hallway, heading outside when a tall man bumped into her. 

 

“I’m sorry sir-” Marjolei glanced down briefly, before looking back into a familiar face.

 

“C’mon, Marji. It’s Matthew.” he smirked. 

 

She smelled wine on his tongue. “Quite a party, no?”  She tried to slip past him, but he put a hand to the wall, keeping her where she was.

 

“Yes, exquisite.” Matthew smiles, having a bit of trouble keeping his gaze closed. “You know, we couldn’t do this without you, you know.” 

 

“Oh, well, no problem.” Marjolei smiled, turning her face away from him. He was getting a little too close to her comfort. 

 

“You’re really something special, you know?” Matthew slurred slightly, bringing up his other hand to grab her chin. “Real pretty for a plant.” 

 

“Matthew, stop, don’t-” her voice was almost caught in her throat, but she managed to let out some sound, albeit quiet.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” He lowered his head, his beard brushing over her cheek, before he buried his nose in the crook of her neck, inhaling. 

 

“No!-” the Sylvari pushed against his chest. When nothing happened, she shoved him, slipping away underneath his arm, her eyes wide open. 

 

Matthew seemed a little out of it. “What’s the matter? I wasn’t-” 

 

“I said  _ ‘stop’ _ !” Marjolei frowned. “You shouldn’t be doing this! By the Pale Tree, we’re celebrating your anniversary! There are people, and-” 

 

He didn’t respond, only strode closer as she backed away, and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close. “Come now, don’t spoil it.” 

 

“Let go!” Marjolei brought up her knee between his legs, and when Matthew let go of her, sputtering and coughing, she dashed away, into the garden.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordemoth calls.

Early 1327, Lion’s Arch, the Breachmaker

“You think… My death… Saves you!? Too… Late..!” Scarlet Briar’s last words, were vicious ones.

Those words took away the victory. 

\--

Late 1327, The Grove, Omphalos Chamber

The avatar of the Pale Tree looked at the attendees of the World Summit. Smodur the Unflinching, Queen Jennah of Kryta, Knut Whitebear, and Councillor Phlunt. Her voice was melodious as she spoke, “You have all given me hope for Tyria. It seems we-” 

As the shadow of the dragon tore at the Pale Tree’s roots, chaos ensued. The Dream of Dreams trembled, and for a moment, all the Sylvari in Tyria heard it.

A terrible song bore its way into their heads.

\--

Late 1327, Divinity’s Reach.

Between the tipsy guests, Marjolei stalked her way through a more quieter area in the yard. She could still feel his hands on her chin, on her wrist. 

Behind an oak, she sank through her knees, leaning back on the tree, exhaling. What had just happened? In a way, nothing had. But she didn’t like it. Yet he didn’t stop until she resisted. That wasn’t right, was it? 

She dragged her hand over her face. This was crazy. In the morning, she’d try sit Matthew down and talk it out. Surely he was only acting out because of the alcohol. 

Seemingly calmer, Marjolei got to her feet. She brushed some of the leaf-like hair from her face, and stepped back to mingle into the party again - 

And then she heard it. Rushing into her mind, like a disastrous flood. A terrible song. Something that yearned for her, something that wanted her to respond. And react. 

_I am the reason you exist. I am the purpose you serve. Obey me!_

Marjolei cried out, clutching her head. “Get out, get out!” That thunderous voice didn’t belong to her. But somehow still felt part of her. She fell to her knees.

_I am the world. I am all._  
“NO!” 

People had gathered around the pink Sylvari, curious, as most had never seen one up this close. Or behaving so oddly.

Marjolei sat on her knees, hunched over, trembling like literally, a leaf. One of the guests extended their hands. Another voice asked, friendly, “Flower, are you alright?” 

Her back arched suddenly, and her head lolled back, much to the shock of the bystanders. Blue eyes rolled back into her skull, as her mouth fell slightly agape. 

_Come to me, and be consumed. Obey._

“Submit to… Mordre… Ugh.” The strange force that had pulled her body upright, had vanished, and as a result she dropped to the ground. Her head pounded with the song. 

_Obey, obey, obey._

Even in the darkness of sleep, it continued. 

A cold splash of water, and the world came back to her. Marjolei sat up with a jolt, gasping. She blinked, looking around. 

The crowd that had gathered around her, was drawn back, creating as much distance as possible. Their faces were haunted, frozen in shock, or revulsion. 

Marolei looked at her own hands, trying to make sense. She must have blacked out. And the song, it continued in the back of her head.

“What happened..?” she asked meekly.

No one answered.


	4. chaptter 4

Late 1327 (part 3)

“Marjolei.” 

Titania’s voice was thin. She and Matthew were seated at the dinner table, looking as if they were posing for a painting. Titania looked as if she was without emotion, while Matthew seemed to have a twinge of guilt in his eyes. He didn’t meet Marjolei’s eyes when she entered, nor when she moved to sit down.

“You can stand, this won’t take long.” Titania broke the silence, folding her hands on the table. “You’re dismissed.” 

Marjolei’s face distorted with confusion. “Wait, please.” Her voice was trembling, revealing how unsteady she felt. “Let me explain.” 

“Hold your tongue and listen. When we hired you, we had no idea you’d turn out to be… Like this.” She gestured to Marjolei. The Sylvari looked like she was about to cry.

“Please, I-I can explain.” 

“You have proven yourself a competent nanny and housekeeper - But Marjolei you must understand we can not allow a,- a..” Titania’s voice trailed off, looking to Matthew for assistance. His gaze had hardened.

“One of your kind has laid Lion’s Arch in wastes. Lion’s Arch! By the Six, if that was the only thing… She was crazy. But the World Summit has had all your plantkind talking in tongues, Marjolei.”

“Please.” She begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her stomach had knotted together, and she brought her arms up to hug herself. “Please, I-I’ll be good, I-” 

“We cannot have a Modrem in this house! I won’t have it!” Titania snapped, having found her voice. “My family is in danger as long as you are here! My children will not be corrupted by your kind!” 

“I’m not a dragon’s minion,” Marjolei sobbed. “Please. I haven’t done anything, I’ve worked here for almost two years, I’m good!” 

“You were shaking, talking in tongues!” Titania pointed a manicured finger to her. “You have been corrupted, I can tell it. You are dismissed. You must pack your things and leave before nightfall.” 

Icy brown eyes glared at her. Marjolei hid her face in her hands, shoulders shaking. 

Matthew coughed. “Marjolei - you must understand, we are concerned about the well-being of our children. We can not-” 

Marjolei wailed, not caring who heard, or saw her. At a garden party, she had heard it. The Call. Like a terrible song, caught in her head, she had turned to the west, to its source. But then, she came to, and found several party guests standing over, her. 

She was one of the crazy ones, too.

“Can-can I say goodbye to them?” Marjolei sniffed. “Thom, Naomi. They...They need to know.” 

“They will be kept away from this.” Titania said. “I am not endangering them any further.” 

“I looked after them!” 

“You were corrupting them.” Titania glared at Marjolei. “Scarlet and Lion’s Arch were just the beginning. Now we’ll have to war against another dragon! And I will not have it’s spawn in my house! Get out of my sight!” 

\---

Almost two years she’d been here, Marjolei thought, looking around the small attic room. The walls were closing in on her, now. She packed her things, slowly, as tears started to dry up. 

“Marji?” 

The Sylvari looked up, dumbfounded when the wooden doors of her closet opened, revealing a 5-year old girl and an 8-year old boy, looking upset. 

“What are you two doing here.. You should be in the nursery, where I took you!” Marjolei turned, wiping her eyes. She sunk through her knees, turning back to look at Naomi and Thomas. Two years had changed them. They were taller, brighter. 

“Marji, you can’t go.” Thom stated, crossing his arms in defiance. “If my mom can give orders, I can too. You must stay.” 

Naomi nodded with big eyes, moving forward with wide open arms, embracing the Sylvari, looking for comfort. 

Marjolei sighed, smiling sadly. “You two are very sweet. But I must go. I… I have to see the world.” 

“No!” Naomi cried, clutching on her tunic. “No, you gotta stay here.” 

“Sweetling, please -” Marjolei’s own voice was breaking too, now. It didn’t get any easier when Thom too put his arms around her neck. 

“Don’t go. Please. You’re nice, you’re good. Mommy’s just mad.” 

 

That was when she heard footsteps on the stairs. “Are you still here? Get out of here before I call the Seraph!” came from the other side of the door.

“You can’t make her leave!” Thom yelled back. “Mother, it’s not fair!”

“Did you take my children in there?!” Titania shrieked back. 

“Don’t make Marji leave!” Naomi piped up, hudding close. “Mother, please!” 

“I’m calling the Seraph! You’re holding my children hostage!” Clicking of heels disappearing, made sure she was rushing downstairs. 

Dread settled into the small attic room. Marjolei acted first, hugging the two close, pressing a kiss to their heads. “I must go. I don’t want trouble. Now, listen to me.” She took a deep breath. “You’re going to be fine. There will be a new nanny. Please be kind to her, like you were kind to me. Be good. Your parent’s are scared. Be kind.” 

Thom looked up, in tears. “Will you be back?” 

To that, Marjolei shrugged. “I do not know. But you’ll be fine. I know it” 

Rushing footsteps, clad in steel, were heard on the staircase. Naomi screamed.

Marjolei gave the two one last hug, before letting go. She rushed over the small window, using the butt off her rifle, now covered in dust, to break the glass. 

“This is the Seraph! Is it true two children are in here?” 

“Don’t go!” Thom pleaded, holding his sister close.

Marjolei slung her backpack over her shoulder. “I must. Treesong be with you, little ones.” 

Just as the door handle was being moved, she slipped from the window, disappearing into the heavy mist of dusk.


End file.
